


The Greater War

by gretabridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-World War I, Remus dies at the end, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretabridge/pseuds/gretabridge
Summary: His Lordship Captain Sirius Orion Black, heir to the Black family fortune, has returned from the Great War. Sirius’ next line of duty, according to his parents, is to find a suitable wife. However, Sirius himself is rather disinterested in finding a bride, and more excited by discovering the new culture that is brewing in London with the coming turn of the decade.Remus John Lupin, son of former lawyer Corporal Lyall Lupin and seamstress Hope Lupin, did not fight in the Great War due to arrhythmia and what was called “weak lungs.” A person of his class and health has few prospects.Two more different young men could not be found.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I researched as best I could, but there still might be some continuity and historical errors. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

When His Lordship Captain Sirius Black, and his father, His Lordship Colonel Orion Black, returned home from what was being called “the war to end all wars,” neither felt inclined to talk. Never close to begin with, the war seemed to distance even more this father and son. Perhaps it was their actions in the trenches that distanced them. While Orion was stoic, hard, unreadable, Sirius was loud, joking, and merry. This was much to Orion’s dismay. He would give Sirius a blow to the head with the heel of his hand when his frivolity went too far, but this blow was never so hard as to make Sirius unable to fight. Orion knew Sirius was a good soldier, as did everyone. Precise shots, fast legs, and simple resilience were all trademarks of Sirius Black. Resilience, being perhaps, the most important.   
Sirius’ twentieth birthday, November third, was just days before he left for France. He was young, still a boy in many ways. Arriving in the trenches was unsettling to say the least, but he adjusted quickly. Mocked by some for his high class mannerisms and speech, revered by others for the same reasons, Sirius had to grasp his role as captain quickly and with great strength. And yet, he was still a boy. He had dreamt before he left of being with the other men in the mud and filth, telling stories of their lives back home, looking at the stars from below the ground. When he arrived that was what jarred him the most- the silence. The men barely talked unless required. And this quietness was most often not out of hostility, but exhaustion. Watches were limited to two hours so men would not fall asleep, and yet some still did. They savored every moment of rest like it was gold.  
There were two men however, who were willing to talk- a Captain James Potter, also a Lord’s Son, and a Lieutenant Peter Pettigrew, the son of a banker. The three became quite close. They would huddle under the stars and talk about what they had left behind. They would tease James about his sweetheart Lily, mock the quieter, less handsome Sergeant Severus Snape, and talk of their plans for when the war was over. Peter intended to take on his father’s business. James planned to propose to Lily, and live with her and his parents- His Lordship Colonel Fleamont Potter and Her Ladyship Euphemia Potter, at their home. Sirius however didn't have many plans for when the war reached its conclusion. He thought of traveling to America. He thought of traveling to Rome. He thought of taking up a trade. He thought of riding horses through the forests and fields surrounds his home of Grimmauld Place. He thought of everything but what he knew was inevitable- marriage.   
Sirius Black, being the son of a Lord, was seen as the ideal bachelor by nearly all ladies surrounding London. But beyond this, his confidence and stunning good looks made him perfect in the eyes of these ladies’ daughters as well. Sirius was sought after up until the moment he left for the trenches, and he knew, he would return to the same when he got back. His parents had been pushing him upon his cousin, Bellatrix, for some time, but her own pushback had been the end of that, not his.  
Sirius, to be completely honest, did not care. All the women seemed the same to him- rich, pretty, and poised. Everything a women should be to his parents. They could not understand why he wasn't falling for one after the other. Sirius didn’t understand himself, really. As said before, he knew they were all very pretty, and some were even quite nice. But none of them struck him the way he thought they should. None of them made his heart beat faster or his face flush. None of them were memorable and made him stay up at night imagining a future together. Sirius Black was simple completely indifferent to all of them. He often wondered if one would ever come along that would strike his fancy. He often wondered if maybe all those feelings and all that excitement was just a fairytale.

******

Remus Lupin, son of former lawyer Lyall Lupin and seamstress Hope Lupin, did not fight in the Great War. Not because he was a coward, far from it. He did not go simply because of bad luck. Remus had always been small, or rather, just skinny. He was quite tall in height. At age fourteen, his growing increased quite quickly until he stood at about 195 centimeters by age sixteen. As said before, Remus was thin and willowy, but also pale, and of a sickly constitution. His face was also marred by thin scars resulting from a carriage collision when he was just five years old. But he was handsome in his own way. He was intelligent, learning to read early, and never stopping since. He could do maths quickly in his head, and also had an odd talent for maps, both in reading and drawing them. But these skills did not help when he tried to enlist. The officer turned him away after inspecting him, citing arrhythmia, a small flutter in Remus’ heart that left him breathless and faint at times, and “weak lungs” (whatever that meant). Remus was disappointed, but not altogether surprised. So, while the boys he had gone to the country school with grew into men and left to fight, Remus remained and attempted to help his family’s position as much as he good. He learned to sew from his mother, and became quite skilled at it, assisting her in her seamstress work. He also manned a small bookshop- Ariana’s Books, on weekends and Mondays, allowing the owner, a Mister Albus Dumbledore, to visit old colleagues and friends during that time.   
Remus kept himself busy. He did not think much of the future. He only hoped that whatever came to him was kind, and would help him support his parents. He imagined marrying at some points, but did not think it likely to meet a girl so inclined to his quiet disputation.   
All in all, Remus was happy with his father and mother, his books, and his maps.

******

Sirius, Orion, Walburga, and Sirius’ younger brother, Regulus, ate dinner together every night, except when Orion was out on business (as he was more often than not truthfully). One night, nearly a year after Sirius and Orion’s return to Grimmauld Place from the war, the four of them entertained the other half of Black family- Walburga’s brother, Cygnus, his wife, Druella, and their three children, Bellatrix (the same as aforementioned), Narcissa, and Andromeda. Sirius was no longer being pushed upon Bellatrix, but now it seemed, his parents were set on his marrying Narcissa, who was considered a trifle more mature and poised than Andromeda.

“Sirius, dear,” said Walburga, as they sat down to eat. “Perhaps you should show Narcissa around the new gardens after dinner. They are just lovely under the stars.”

“Yes, Cissy,” giggled Bellatrix. “Go bathe in the moonlight with Sirius. Then you can-”

“Thats a wonderful idea, Walburga!” interrupted Cygnus. “Isn't it Narcissa?”

Narcissa looked from her father, to Sirius, to Bellatrix, and back to her father again.

“Yes,” she said indifferently. 

There was silence for moment until Sirius decided to speak.

“Why yes mother, it is a lovely idea. Regulus, why don't you join us?”

Walburga scowled at Sirius as he offered this suggestion. Regulus, however, was oblivious, and wanting only to please his older brother exclaimed, “Of course Sirius! I’d love to.”   
Walburga and her husband shared a look. Sirius smiled to himself as he took a sip of wine.  
After dinner Sirius, Regulus, and Narcissa put on their coats and gloves, and walked out the French doors to the gardens.   
Walburga had just had a several rows of white rose bushes planted, stating that they would add some color to the otherwise all green gardens. This made as much sense to Sirius as most of the things his parents said, so he just accepted it.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked Narcissa after several minutes of silence.

Regulus had gone ahead of them, and was trying to spot his constellation and star despite the light from the house.

“Its lovely,” said Narcissa monotonously. 

Sirius looked up, past her, to the sky.

“There I am,” he said, head tilted towards his own star.

Narcissa looked up as well.

“There you are.”

More silence followed. They turned a corner, and were welcomed by more rose bushes. Suddenly Narcissa spoke. 

“Think of this- your youngest daughter is born beautiful, privileged and wealthy and you name her Narcissa, after Narcissus, the Greek hunter from the myths who was born vain and selfish. Isn't that setting her up?”

Sirius was startled by this sudden outburst.

“Setting her up for what?” he asked slowly.

“It means that every man I meet expects me to be vain and selfish.”

She waited for a reply. None came.

“Of which I am neither,” she continued. “I am confident. I am persistent. That is all.”

“Narcissa, I assure you that I have the upmost respect for you.”

“Really? Would I expect the upmost respect from a dog?”

“Thats funny.”

“No, its clever.”

“Well, then. Not vain at all.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Silence again, followed.

“Narcissa?” asked Sirius.

“What?” she replied. 

“I am just as unhappy with the prospect of a match as you are.”

Narcissa looked angry, offended, then suddenly intrigued. Sirius continued.

“I only ask that you answer me one question.”

“What would that be?” asked Narcissa. 

“Why?”

“What?” said Narcissa, surprised.

“Why not me? I’m perfect.”

“You are far from-”

“I am wealthy, handsome-”

“Not vain at all.”

“-polite, kind hearted. Why not?”

Narcissa looked up.

“There is another. His name is Lucius.”

“Lucius Malfoy?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Are there any other high class men named Lucius?”

Narcissa signed.

“Well, no,” she said. She paused, and finally said, “We plan to marry.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

“Congratulations… Do your parents know?”

“Of course not,” said Narcissa sharply.

“Why not tell them?”

“They want me to marry you.”

“Well, I can’t blame them for that.”

Narcissa signed again.

“If Lucius and I ever have a child, we will not give them a cursed name. We’ll name them something strong.”

Sirius stared at her. He could not imagine already thinking of children. At that moment, Regulus jogged over to them from around a corner.

“Would you both like to go back in? Its rather cold.” he said.

“Yes,” said Narcissa, turning to Sirius. “But its been lovely.”

******

“I’m here Mister Dumbledore!” called Remus Lupin, stepping out of the rain and into Ariana’s Books.  
“Come in! Come in!” cried Mister Dumbledore appearing from behind some shelves labeled, “Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Remus smiled. Mister Dumbledore believed in all that, spiritualism and such. Remus did not, but found it endearing all the same. 

“Why my boy, you're soaked through!”

“Its all right, Mister Dumbledore. I-”

“No! Come into the back. I have a fire there already.”

Remus followed Mister Dumbledore into his office at the back of the shop. There, as he had said, was a fire in the fire place, and a kettle above it full of boiling water, presumably for tea. Remus sat down in his usual spot, in an old armchair across from Mister Dumbledore’s desk, which was piled high with papers, pencils, books, quills, and ink pots.  
Mister Dumbledore picked up a rag, and using it to shield his hand from the heat, picked up the kettle. He poured two cups of tea and handed one to Remus.

“Here, drink this my boy.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Mister Dumbledore sat across from Remus in his own battered armchair at the desk. 

“Now, how is your father getting on? I saw him in town the other day.”

“He does well enough. Still takes on some tasks from that firm in Bromley.”

“Good. Good to hear.”

Mister Dumbledore knew Lyall Lupin from when he had been a pupil at the school where Mister Dumbledore was headmaster- Hogwarts School. It was a prestigious academy that helped Lyall to his station as a well-known lawyer in London. But a debacle with another lawyer named Fenrir Greyback caused Lyall to have to move to the country with Hope and Remus, and stay there quietly, doing work inconspicuously for other firms.

“And your mother?” Mister Dumbledore asked Remus.

“Still working. She been very successful, lately. She's been assigned to alter a lady’s bridal gown before the wedding. Its soon, too. Near Christmas.”

“Good. Very good. And you, Remus? How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

Mister Dumbledore regarded him carefully. Remus shifted, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. 

“Well,” Mister Dumbledore finally said. “I’m off.” 

He stood up and put on his coat. Picking up his hat and umbrella, he finally said, “Well, take care of yourself, Remus, my boy. Stay out of trouble.”

Remus smiled. 

“Of course,” he said. 

Mister Dumbledore then stepped out of the back door of the shop, and walked away.


	2. Chapter II

Remus Lupin loved Ariana’s Books. He loved all the sections (even “Witchcraft and Wizardry.”). But his favorite was, of course, “Cartography.” As business was often slow, Remus would spend hours pouring over the books that described everything from toponymy to projections to symbology. The more he read, the more he loved maps, and everything they showed and stood for. At their simplest, Remus knew they existed to help a person get from one place to another, but the more complex maps, the ones that seemed to show everything, those, Remus thought, were truly art.  
When Remus was little, as he was so often ill and had to stay home for fear of worsening his condition with walking to school, he would draw maps of every corner of his house- a page for his bedroom, a page for his parents’ room, a page for the kitchen, a page for the hallways, until he nearly had a whole book illustrating just his own home. Remus knew, from even this young age, that detail was of the upmost importance. He would make everything exact, from the angle of the couch, to the width of the doorways. In Remus’ dreams, he saw maps that moved and shifted. Maps that showed where people went and what they said. Maps that showed the past and maps that showed the future. Maps that showed his future. Maps that showed what his life would become.

******

Sirius Black loved to ride horses. He loved the feeling of freedom he got when he was atop a galloping stallion. Freedom from his family, freedom from courting ladies and fancy dinners, freedom from other men who were all coats and tails and deception. Sirius loved to be away from all of that. Riding a horse felt like flying.  
Of course Sirius had had less and less time to ride these days, as his weeks were mostly filled with trips to London with his father, in which Sirius was subjected to dinner party after dinner party where at each he was expected to find a suitable bride. Sirius was more interested in what was happening outside the walls of upper class London. On the streets, Sirius saw new styles and sounds. He saw young women chopping their hair and heightening their hemlines. He saw men dancing and smoking with abandon. He heard music like he had never heard before playing from bands and from shining new record players. Sirius wanted that. Sirius wanted to be a part of this dark, glittering world that was all contradictions and liveliness. Sirius wanted to marauder through the night with other men, and see this new London.

******

Albus Dumbledore was a good man. He saw much in those who others saw little in. Take Remus Lupin for example. A quiet young man of poor constitution who wanted nothing more than to stay alone with his maps. Most would see a man destined for solitude and isolation. But not Albus Dumbledore. He saw such potential in Remus. Mister Dumbledore knew that Remus liked people, or rather, liked specific people, and would open up to them if only they listened. Remus, seemingly so quiet, could ramble for hours and hours about explorers, both factual and fictitious, and their maps and conquests. Remus could also speak for days about his other literary loves, such as Charles Dickens with Great Expectations and The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby, and Charlotte Brontë with Jane Eyre. Remus, however, was odd in his strange inability to say any more than a few sentences about his very favorite story- The Jungle Book, by Rudyard Kipling, and his favorite character, Mowgli. Remus could only really explain his love for this character as perhaps a subconscious connection between him and the character who shared a name with Remus, who was also raised by wolves, in the Roman story of Romulus and Remus. But all in all, books, while for others provide an escape, opened the world for Remus, and provided a bridge to those who inhabited it.

******

Orion Black was a stubborn man of few words, as a few was often all that was necessary to have what he wanted done. Orion had never been close to his son, and after they fought in the war together, they were, as said before, even more distanced from one another.   
Sirius coped with the horrors of war by talking. He asked people how they felt, he asked what their experiences had been. He wrote letters every week to Peter and James, asking them how the adjustment back to civilian life was going for them. Sirius wanted to know.   
Orion coped with the war by procrastinating. He put off crying. He put off speaking. He put off feeling. Everything he did was free from the terror of war. But not entirely. Only the trained eye would see this, as Sirius could, but one day the war would come forward. But not anytime soon. Orion wanted to forget.   
A week after dinner with the rest of the Blacks, Orion told Sirius that they were to go to their London house, primarily to attend a party hosted by the Malfoys. 

“Will Narcissa be coming?” asked Sirius, thinking of her secret fiancée who would no doubt be in attendance. 

“Why does that matter?” asked Orion sharply.

“It doesn’t.” said Sirius quickly. “When do we leave?”

“Thursday. Be ready by ten o’clock. We will return Wednesday night.”

And with that, Orion walked away. Sirius sat down heavily on a nearby couch. He cursed his luck, he did not know if he could stand one more party. But perhaps he’d get a glimpse of Narcissa and Lucius together, and could maybe start to understand a little more of what he was supposed to be feeling for beautiful women.   
Just then, Regulus walked in, interrupting Sirius’ thoughts. 

“What has got you down?” asked the younger boy.

“I’m dying.” replied Sirius, dramatically waving his arm.

“No, Sirius. You’re not.”

“Father is taking me to London again.”

“Well, I suppose thats pretty close. But I know something that will cheer you up.”

“What?” asked Sirius, sitting up.

“I’m coming too.” said Regulus.

And this did cheer up Sirius. He leaped up and grinned. 

“Thank god!”

The two boys then sat down together and talked of ways in which to play tricks on the other tedious, rich men who would be there.   
Regulus and Sirius were quite close. This being easy, as they were only two years apart. Regulus too had fought in the war, but in a different part of France. The two had spoke much about their experiences in the trenches, but not as much as Sirius would have liked; Regulus did take after Orion in some respects. But all the same, Sirius loved Regulus with all his heart. He made the London trips bearable. Regulus looked up to Sirius as many younger brothers do. He wanted to have Sirius’ same swaggering confidence and pride, but he never could quite achieve it.  
Regulus was considered to be “the smart one,” while Sirius was “the uncontrollable one.” This meant Regulus was to take on Orion’s business when he reached his death. Regulus adored maths and loved to read. This, mixed with his natural intelligence made him practically a genius in the eyes of many. Thus, his parents felt far less inclined to find him a suitable wife than they did for Sirius to become a bit more respectable with a wealthy and beautiful bride.   
So when Thursday came, Sirius dreaded the coming days, but not as much as he would have had his brother not been by his side.

******

On Monday, Remus was shelving some books Mister Dumbledore had found piled deep within the depths of the shop, when the old man himself walked through the back door. 

“Mister Dumbledore,” Remus said. “I cannot understand how so many books can fit in such a small store. I think it must be magic.”

“I thought you didn't believe in magic!” replied Mister Dumbledore.

“Well, this may be the exception,” said Remus, smiling. 

Mister Dumbledore smiled back, and then walked through the shop, appearing to be thinking deeply, when suddenly he seemed to remember something and hurried back to his office. After some time, which Remus passed by shelving the remainder of the books, Mister Dumbledore emerged.

“My dear boy, we have some matters of great importance to discuss.”

Remus heart sped up, as he imagined all the worst possibilities, and he felt as though he might faint, as he was at times prone to do.

“My dear boy, don't be alarmed,” said Mister Dumbledore, noticing Remus’ sudden paleness. “You have done nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. I only mean that some arrangements must be made, and can be made, for your further employment, as this store may soon close.”   
When Remus’ color still did not appear, Mister Dumbledore ushered him into the office and sat him down in his armchair.

“Close?” Remus managed to ask.

“Yes! And of no fault of your own, my boy! You see… You remember Nicolas, I presume?

“Yes.” said Remus.

Nicolas was, to be more specific, Nicolas Flamel, a friend of Mister Dumbledore’s. Nicolas had been in the store several times, being most interested in their geology section, and was as kind and old Mister Dumbledore himself. 

“You see, Nicolas is quite ill. And we fear, that is, his physician and I, fear that he is dying.”

“Sir, I am so sorry,” said Remus, regaining his composure enough to offer his condolences. 

“My dear boy, there is no use being sorry over a long, good life. After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”

Remus took a deep breath to try to stay his lightheadedness, and because Mister Dumbledore had substantially changed his worldview with those few words. 

“So, you’re closing the shop?” Remus finally asked.

“I fear that I must be with him as the end draws near, and I know not how long that shall be. And I fear, that many of those I care about are nearing their ends.”

Remus then seemed to remember how old Mister Dumbledore really was, and how difficult is must be for him to watch those he loves move on, and how, perhaps, he himself was nearer to an end that Remus would have liked to consider. And then Mister Dumbledore said, as if reading Remus’ mind, “I am also not sure how long I have here on this Earth. I wonder to myself each morning if this sunrise will be the last I see.” He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a moment, but then suddenly snapped out. 

“So,” he said. “I will be selling the shop, and its contents, except for whatever you would like to have.” 

“Thank you, sir. I-” said Remus.

“And now,” said Mister Dumbledore, interrupting him. “The matter of your next place of employment.”

“Sir, I can’t possibly-”

Mister Dumbledore ignored Remus again. “I know a man,” he began, “of the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Only perhaps a decade older than you. He is a kind, good man, and you should not judge him by his appearance.”

Remus laughed lightly. 

“Who would I be to judge?” he said, gesturing to his scars. 

“In any case,” continued Mister Dumbledore. “He is the owner of a place in London. A bar of sorts called The Order of the Phoenix. He is in need of an able bartender who also could do some other work around, sweeping, cleaning and such. I recommended you, and he will take you on as soon as the shop is closed.”

“Sir, this is so kind. But, I’m not sure I can live in London. I only mean, wherever would I stay?”

Mister Dumbledore smiled and said, “I have considered this as well. Other friends of mine, Molly and Arthur Weasley run a small boarding house in a London apartment. Its rather crowded but its conformable. I promise you will be able to afford it. Its called The Burrow and it is not far from The Order of the Phoenix.”

Remus was speechless. He felt thankful, unworthy, overjoyed, scared, and a multitude of other emotions. He had only ever lived in the country, and did not know how city life would suit him. He did not know what his parents would say. He did not know how to possibly thank Mister Dumbledore. He felt his heart racing and saw black spots in front of his eyes.

“I must speak with my parents.” he said, and knowing not else what to do, attempted to stand. He immediately landed back in his chair as his vision went blank for a moment.

“My boy! Please stay here for a moment!” cried Mister Dumbledore rushing from behind the desk to Remus.   
Remus closed his eyes and simply concentrated on his breath. When he felt more composed, he opened his eyes and looked at Mister Dumbledore.

“I apologize, sir.”

“No need to apologize. Just remain here for now. Let me make some tea.”

As Mister Dumbledore strode about he office boiling water and fetching tea leaves, Remus closed his eyes again and tried to imagine himself living alone in a London boarding house. It seemed impossible, but Remus knew that as much as he loved his parents, they could most likely make do without him there. He need only send a portion of his pay to them by mail, and they would be fine. He drank the tea Mister Dumbledore handed him and tried to find the words to thank him. But no words strong enough came to him. So he remained silent, and sipped the tea.   
Before Remus left, Mister Dumbledore handed him a sheet with the addresses of The Order of the Phoenix and The Burrow on it. Remus tried once again to find a phrase, a word, anything, to convey his gratefulness. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mister Dumbledore stepped on whatever would have come out by simply saying, “I know. Be a good lad now. Some boys will come by later this week to box up the books. Please, do take whatever you like. Its your stop too, Remus, in a way. We’ve both have made sure Ariana has lived on a little. And for that, I thank you.” And with that, Mister Dumbledore exited the store and walked away down the road.  
Remus was sat in the shop with an empty, stupid feeling as he realized it had never occurred to him that Ariana might have been a real person, and that Mister Dumbledore might have known her. And Remus wished, more than anything in that moment, that he might have asked Mister Dumbledore who she had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."
> 
> Thats a line straight from the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling.


	3. Chapter III

When Sirius, Regulus, and Orion arrived at their London house in Highgate, it was nearly time for tea. This small gathering of the three men, was tense to say the least. They sipped their drinks in silence, all preoccupied with their own thoughts regarding the other two.  
Orion thought of his hopes for his two sons. He hoped for respect and recognition for Regulus as a businessman. And he hoped for a wife for Sirius. Nothing more really. Orion never placed happiness on his list of hopes for his sons, perhaps because he himself never possessed it, and seemed to manage fine. Orion himself did know, however, that he didn’t. Orion was so unhappy a man that he drank too much when others were gone, he hit his wife when the servants weren’t looking, and wished for himself, more often than not, a different life.  
Regulus thought of his father and imagined him in quite a different way. To Regulus, his father was the pinnacle of happiness and success. He was revered in the city and country alike, and had many achievements as both a businessman and a father, for having two sons was considered to be quite the accomplishment. When Regulus considered his brother however, he felt a mix a pity and awe. Pity, because while Regulus was happy to take on the family business, Sirius was all too unhappy with the prospect of marriage. Regulus’ awe came from Sirius’ great resilience in so many situations. Sirius had returned from the war so well adjusted and mature. Regulus had returned only seemingly well adjusted, but in reality, he was plagued with nightmares and visions. Despite his parents immense pressure on him to marry, and anger at his waiting and indifference, Sirius remained happy, and joked as much as a young boy. It made Regulus happy. It made him feel safe.  
Sirius, to be perfectly honest, thought about how much he absolutely despised his father. Sirius knew things, things he wasn't supposed to know. Sirius knew his father drank, knew where the bruises on his mother’s wrist came from, and knew how unhappy Orion was. Sirius had no admiration for him, no matter how successful he might be in business. Sirius’ thoughts surrounding his brother, however, were quite different. Sirius loved Regulus so very much, and wanted the best for him. Above all, Sirius wanted Regulus’ nightmares to stop. When Sirius heard Regulus yelling late at night, he’d come to his room and sit by him until he finally faded back to a peaceful sleep. Sirius too had had nightmares, but his faded quickly after he retuned home from the war. Regulus’ seemed as though they might go on forever. 

******

Remus walked home from Ariana’s books very much preoccupied with his thoughts. So much so, that he almost stepped on the cat sitting on his house’s doorstep. It was a silver tabby, and it meowed loudly as Remus sidestepped to avoid its tail.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Remus, who was the type of person who spoke to animals. “I didn’t see you there.”

He slowly knelt down, and reached out. The cat did not move, so Remus began pet to it under its chin. It purred softly and Remus grinned.

“You’re very pretty. I hope you know that.”

It had strange markings around its eyes, as though is was wearing a pair of spectacles. Remus found it curious, but quite beautiful. 

“Cats don’t often like me. I don’t know why, but its very nice that you're letting me touch you.”

The cat continued to purr.

“I best be getting inside. But I’ll leave some milk for after dinner tonight, if you like. My mother wouldn't approve, so I’ll have to be sneaky. But I’ll do it. You're a very kind little thing.”

Remus then said goodbye to the small creature, stood up, unlocked the door, and stepped inside the house.

His mother was in the kitchen, presumably making dinner. Their house was quite small, so their kitchen and dinning room were one in the same. The table, where at which only ever sat Remus, his mother, and father, was pushed up against one wall under a large window. Light usually also came from another window over the sink. Now, however, the sun had set, and candlelight was the only thing allowing anyone to see.

“Hello, mother,” said Remus.

Hope turned around and smiled.

“Hello, dear. How was your day?”

“Good. And yours?”

“Fine. Could you go fetch your father; dinner is nearly ready.”

“Of course.”

Remus walked down the hallway protruding from the kitchen, and knocked on his father’s office door at the end of it. 

“Come in,” Lyall said.

Remus entered.  
Lyall Lupin’s office, like the rest of the house, was sparse, to say the least. At one end, was a large desk under a window, where atop it sat two books on law, and a notebook and pencil. On the other end, was an old mirror, with a once gilded frame that was now hardly recognizable as gold. It had come from Lyall’s grandmother, from Wales. She had died many years ago, long before Remus was born, and the fact that she had owned this mirror was all Remus knew of her. The most noticeable part of the room however, that was not sparse at all, were the two gigantic bookshelves that lined the walls. They were packed with novels, textbooks, and biographies in several languages. Remus had read nearly all of them, except for the more boring textbooks regarding law (that also happened to be written in Swedish). Lyall Lupin himself, however, had read every book there. It was deemed easy by him, for he spoke seven languages- Swedish, English, Romanian, Lithuanian, Polish, French, and Russian. He had traveled much as a boy with his parents. And later, as a lawyer who occasionally worked internationally, and was also quite interested in history, he learned even more foreign tongues. Remus himself knew two- French, as his mother spoke it as well, and English, as he had spent his whole life in Kent, England. The Lupins were originally from Wales; Lyall himself had been born there, and still possessed the remains of an accent. But, as said before, he traveled much, and attended school in England- Mister Dumbledore’s very own Hogwarts School. Lyall met Hope after he graduated, while he was living in London clerking for a small law firm. The two had little to offer each other, as Hope was, to be perfectly honest, just a farm girl lost in the large city, and Lyall had only just begun his law career. But they were in love, and married ten months after their first meeting.  
The house they lived in currently with Remus, was an old farmhouse. It was, in fact, the very farmhouse that Hope had been born and raised in. Lyall and Hope were happy, but there was a sadness that surrounded them, and Remus. The sadness of what might have been. What might have been had Fenrir Greyback not sought revenge after Lyall’s mistakes, had Remus’ health been better, had many things, been different.

“Da?”

Lyall looked up from his work and turned to face Remus. He smiled as he saw his son.

“Yes?”

“Dinner is ready.”

“I’ll only be a moment.”

Lyall turned back to his work.

“Da?”

Lyall turned back to his son, a curious expression on his face.

“May I talk with you after dinner? Nothing is wrong, I only need to tell you some things.”

“Of course, Remus,” said Lyall.

Remus nodded and then left the room. He returned to the kitchen and began to get out plates for their meal.

“Don’t do that Remus,” said Hope. “Sit down and rest. I can do it.”

Remus considered persisting, but he decided against it. He was tired. Instead he sat in his usual place at the table, with the window to his right.  
Lyall emerged from his office and sat down just as Hope placed the door before them. She sat, and they each bowed their heads.

“For what we are about to receive,” said Lyall. “May the Lord make us truly thankful.”

“Amen,” said Hope and Remus together.

The Lupins didn't subscribe to any particular religious denomination. They celebrated Christmas and went to Church that night, but they didn't really ever speak of God beyond the prayer before they ate dinner each night, and Remus suspected they only did that because people always did in books Lyall enjoyed, like Oliver Twist.  
The three ate dinner, discussing such matters as Hope’s newest commission of alternations for a dress, and Lyall’s discovery of a new way of translating a passage in a Polish law book. Remus did not mention Mister Dumbledore or his plans for closing Ariana’s Books. After dinner, as Hope cleared the table, Lyall lead Remus to his office, and sat him down in a chair across from his own.

“Now what did you want to speak to me about?” asked Lyall. “You seemed very preoccupied at dinner. I only hope its nothing bad… ?”

“Not entirely, Da,” said Remus. “Its Mister Dumbledore, you see. He plans to close his shop.”

Lyall nodded, and Remus continued. 

“His friend, Nicolas Flamel, is ill, and, well, dying, really. Mister Dumbledore would like to be with him at the end. He, Mister Dumbledore that is, also fears that some other of his friends are nearing their end, and would like to spend as much time with them as possible before that occurs.” 

“I see,” said Lyall.

“Mister Dumbledore has found me a job, however. At a bar. Its in London. Its called The Order of the Phoenix. And Mister Dumbledore also said there is a boarding house that I could afford nearby, called The Burrow. He's been so kind, Da. I don’t entirely know how to thank him. And I don’t entirely know if I should. I knew we need the money but can you and Mum manage without me? Not that I think you can’t but I’ve helped with the sewing and such so-”

“Go,” said Lyall.

Remus looked at him, very much surprised. 

“It’ll do you good,” said Lyall. “An adventure, of sorts. You need to see the world. I fear that your mother and I have encumbered you for some time, and I think you'd enjoy London. And if anything goes wrong, simply write us, and you can return home.”

“Da… Thank you,” said Remus. “Truly. I didn’t know what you would say.”

“I take it then, you would like to go?”

“Yes. I do like it here, and I will miss both you and Mum, but I’d like to see what London is like. I’d love to see the city where you and Mum met.” 

Lyall laughed lightly, but frowned after a moment. 

“You do know however,” he said. “That your mother will not approve.”

“Yes,” said Remus. “Thats why I came to you fist.” He paused, then said, “How do you think I ought to broach the subject?”

“I will broach the subject. You will not.”

“I can, Da. Theres no reason-”

“I can convince her to let you go. You could only convince her to not make you stay. I mean no offense by this. Its just your mother’s way.”

Remus considered this for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

“All right,” he said. “I understand. Thank you.” 

“I will speak to her directly. You will go up to bed, and in the morning we can figure out the details.”

“Yes. Thank you, Da.”

Remus stood.  
“Goodnight,” he said.

Remus then walked slowly up the stairs. He went into his small room and sat down heavily on his bed. He lay down and closed his eyes. He had begun to feel lightheaded even right after eating dinner.  
As he lay there, he could hear scraps of conversation coming from the kitchen. 

“… and London will be good…” 

“How can you possibly…”

“He is…”

“He can’t…”

“… you must understand that he…”

“… his health is still…”

Remus sighed. His faintness would be a detail he would not be sharing with his mother nor his father. Finally, the voices stopped. Or perhaps, Remus himself had just drifted off.


	4. Chapter IV

Sirius hated dinner parties in part because of the dress. He was required to wear black, overly shined shoes that showed even the smallest speck of dust, a black coat with tails, a white vest and shirt, a black bowtie, and black pants that were ironed so straight it nearly hurt to sit down. Sirius would much prefer to wear something with color. Brown pants and a pale blue shirt with crimson suspenders perhaps. Maybe with a white boater hat with red ribbon to top it all off. Not this black and white nonsense. Sirius thought it looked like all the men were trying to appear as though they were in a moving picture. He found it ridiculous.   
Regulus didn’t particularly mind the fancy dress, so it was his occupation in these moments, to try to get Sirius to look on the bright side.

“You know,” Regulus said. “We could be in rags. Mismatched and torn. Wouldn't that be worse?”

“Well at least there would be some color,” said Sirius. “Why do we men always have to look like we’re in full mourning?”

“Not full mourning,” said Regulus. “We’d have black vests then.” 

Sirius threw a small pillow at him.

“What was that for?” exclaimed Regulus. 

“Well, they don’t call it a ‘throw pillow’ for nothing, Reg,” said Sirius. 

Regulus smiled in spite of himself. He walked over to the window and peered through the heavy curtains. 

“The coach is waiting. We should go down.”

Sirius stood up the armchair he had been sitting in, and made his way with Regulus down the stairs.  
Orion was waiting for them at the bottom. He said nothing as the two young men put on their coats and gloves and made their way outside.   
They arrived at the Malfoys within ten minutes. The three of them stepped inside and a servant helped them remove their coats. Then Orion, followed by Regulus, and then Sirius, walked into the drawing room.

“Abraxas!” Orion said joyfully, or rather, as joyfully as he could muster, when he spotted the host by the room’s door.

“Orion!” said the man. He was tall and pale, with short blonde hair that had about a pound of hair grease in it. He grinned as he and Orion shook hands. 

“How goes it, Orion? Good, I hope? Family alright? I see you’ve brought Regulus! How good it is to see you again, young man,” said Abraxas, for him it was. He shook Regulus’ hand vigorously. “And Sirius, of course! Keeping out of trouble, I hope?”

Sirius attempted a smile as his hand was shook by Abraxas.

“You must meet my son, Lucius,” said Abraxas, not waiting for an answer to any of his questions. “Here he is! Lucius!”

Abraxas called to a young man who was speaking earnestly with none other than Narcissa Black.   
Lucious Malfoy walked over, and Sirius was stunned. He had expected to see someone far more handsome and swaggering. Lucious looked awkward with his too long hair and too small eyes. He extended his hand to Orion, who shook it and smiled. 

“Glad to finally meet you, Lucius,” said Orion. “Here are my sons- Regulus, who you must have met at the offices at some point or another. And Sirius, who is about your age, I presume.”

Lucius shook hands with Regulus, and then Sirius. 

“You are Narcissa Black’s cousins?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes, we-” began Sirius, but Orion cut him off.

“Yes, Regulus and Sirius are the cousins of sweet Narcissa. I see she is here tonight. How nice. Sirius, why don’t you go converse. Abraxas, Lucius, Regulus, and I have business to discuss.”

Sirius tried to suppress a sigh as he walked away from his father and brother, and towards Narcissa.   
As he approached her, he saw that she was wearing a loose emerald green dress, with a long string of pale, pink pearls around her neck, and Sirius had the bizarre thought for a moment that he should be allowed to wear such a thing. It was smooth and beautiful, not so stiff and serious as his ensemble. Sirius then laughed to himself; he was being ridiculous. 

“I met your fiancée,” said Sirius quietly as he snuck up behind her.

She jumped, and then whirled around to glare at him.

“You keep your mouth shut,” she whispered to him.

Then suddenly, she smiled sweetly, and spoke to someone who was presumably standing just behind Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Mister Greyback,” she said. “How nice to see you.”

A large, burly man with dark, wild hair appeared from behind Sirius, and stood between him and Narcissa. 

“And always so nice to see you, my dear,” he murmured, taking her gloved hand and kissing it. This seemed to be Narcissa’s breaking point however for politeness to this man, and she pulled her hand away quickly. She then giggled to cover the awkwardness, and introduced Sirius. 

“This is Lord Orion Black’s eldest son, Sirius.”

“Sirius. How nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard stories,” said Mister Greyback, extending his hand. 

“All good ones I hope,” said Sirius, taking it. 

“All very good,” confirmed Mister Greyback, grinning wickedly.

“This is Mister Fenrir Greyback,” said Narsicca. “A friend of both your father and mine.”

“Interesting,” said Sirius. “I’ve never heard of you.”

The smile vanished from Mister Greyback’s face. Before he could say anything, however, the host’s wife, Her Ladyship Leokadia Malfoy, announced that it was time for dinner.

******

It was arranged that Remus would leave for London on Saturday at noon. That way he would have time to meet Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt before beginning work that night. He had written to Mister Shacklebolt to approve this plan, which he did.   
Remus did not have much to pack. He wasn't entirely sure what a bartender was supposed to wear, but he supposed Mister Shacklebolt would instruct him then they met. Remus packed all his clothes, for he did not have many, his fraying scarf and winter coat for later in the year, and several books, to keep him company.  
Remus did not anticipate making many friends in London, for he had not made many in the country, even at school. There was a girl named Lily Evans who had been quite kind to him when they attended the country school together. She had come into Ariana’s Books sometimes, but Remus didn't even know where she lived, and he knew her older sister, Petunia, didn't approve of him, so therefore Remus hardly dared to considered her a friend. All in all, Remus expected, and rather looked forward to, spending his time by himself, with his stories and his maps.  
When Friday arrived and Remus was to take the train to London, Hope Lupin was quite composed. Surprisingly, it was Lyall who was having trouble. He fussed every few minutes with Remus’ suitcase. He kept asking if Remus would be warm enough, if he ought to go on the train with him, if he still had the addresses on the sheet of paper. Remus assured him of all these things, and when it was time, Remus began the walk to the train station by himself.  
It wasn't a particularly long walk, but Remus had to stop several times along the way to catch his breath. When he arrived, he was only eight minutes early. He boarded the train and found a compartment by himself. He had been on this train to London before, but not since his eleventh birthday, when Mister Dumbledore, his father, and he went to see a special museum exhibit on cartography.  
Remus opened a book to read, but the rhythm of the train slowly rocked him to sleep. He awoke some time later to the sound of very loud voices.

“Should we wake him?” asked a young man nervously. 

“Look, Peter, we-” said another voice.

Remus opened his eyes.

“Oh dear, I think we woke him up,” said the first, presumably Peter. 

“Hello,” said Remus slowly. 

“We’re sorry!” shouted Peter.

“Mate, theres no need to yell,” said the second.

These voices belonged to two young men, of about Remus’ own age. The first, Peter, was short and rather plump, with sandy hair and a dusting of freckles. The other was tall and strongly built, with jet black hair and round glasses in front of dark brown eyes.

“Hello mate, said this one. “James Potter. Pleased to meet you. Sorry about this one, can’t really control his volume when he's nervous. He was a treat to have in the trenches.”

James laughed loudly at his own joke. Remus forced a smile. 

“This is Peter Pettigrew,” James finally said, gesturing to Peter, who was sitting anxiously on the edge of his seat as though Remus was going to lash out at him any moment. “And he is very sorry,” continued James. “That we woke you, but he thought it was necessary to alert you of the fact that we will be arriving in London in…” He checked his watch. “Seventeen minutes.”

“Oh,” said Remus quietly. “Thank you.”

“And who are you?” asked James, smiling. It was an open, kind smile, and put Remus at ease. 

“Remus. Remus Lupin.”

“Lupin? Never heard of your lot. But granted I’d never heard of Pettigrew before the war. You from Kent?”

“Yes,” said Remus.

“Where were you stationed?”

“Sorry?” said Remus.

“Where did they send you? In the war.”

Remus felt his heart speed up. These two young men, healthy, strong probably, would hate him for not fighting. No matter his reason Remus knew they would hate him. They had to go and risk their lives and Remus did not. Remus couldn't blame them, really. It was very unfair. Remus took a deep breath and looked at his shoes before practically whispering, “Didn’t fight.”  
Remus expected a shout, maybe a blow even. But none came.

“Why not?” asked Peter.

James shot Peter a look. Remus looked at him, then at James, then back to the floor.

“Bad health,” he stated quietly.

“Oh, rotten luck that is,” said James looking at Remus. 

Remus nodded carefully, still expecting them to turn on him. But they didn’t. James went on to talk about some sport Remus knew nothing about, and Peter pulled out a desk of cards and began to attempt to do tricks with them. Remus breathed a sigh of relief. These boys were fine.

“Now Remus,” James said, after explaining a particularly difficult maneuver in whatever sport it was he had been discussing. “What brings you to London?”

“I’m starting a new job.”

“Thats good. Being a working man,” said James. “We’re here on a mission: To surprise our friend, Sirius, for his birthday. He wrote us he’d be in London for it, and we reckon his father has forgotten all about it, so we’re here to make it a good one.”

James was so full of energy and enthusiasm, Remus couldn't help but smile.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that very much,” he said.

James grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, the whistle blew, and the three men gathered their bags and exited their compartment. The platform was full of smoke from the train, and it made Remus’ throat sting. He began to cough, and couldn't quite catch his breath for a moment. James noticed and put a hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“Alright there, mate?” said James.

Remus nodded, and walked away from the platform to get away from the smoke. James and Peter followed. When they were clear of the platform, James said, “Well now, it was very nice to meet you Mister Lupin.”

“Oh God, don’t call me Mister Lupin,” said Remus. 

James laughed loudly.

“I only mean thats what people call my father,” said Remus quickly.

James smiled kindly. His laughing had not been at Remus’ expense. And with that, the three men said their goodbyes, and went their two separate ways, Remus in one, James and Peter in the other.

******

James Potter had told his friend Peter Pettigrew to meet him at the Kent train station at 11:30 sharp, as the train left at noon. And Peter was now ten minutes late. This made James nervous, as to him early was on time and on time was late. Finally, at 11:49, Peter Pettigrew appeared. The two found their own compartment, but left it at one point because they had heard a rumor that a boy had let loose a bag of toads, and they wanted to get in on this fun. When they returned to their compartment, however, they found that it had been taken by a lady dressed all in pink, who looked rather toad-like herself. Realizing that she would most likely not be the nicest of traveling companions, they looked elsewhere for seating.  
They went along the train, and everywhere was full. Finally, twenty minutes before the train was set to arrive, they settled on entering a compartment where a boy, who appeared to be their own age, was sleeping.   
James sat down across from him and couldn't help but notice how strange he looked. He was rail thin, with an odd set of scars on his face. He also, to add to this, looked rather peaky, and it seemed to James it was best if they let him sleep. But Peter made the opposite choice for him when he asked if they should wake the sleeping boy rather loudly, therefore, waking him.   
The boy opened his eyes and immediately looked rather alarmed that other people were with him. James tried his best to put him at ease.

“Hello mate, he said. “James Potter. Pleased to meet you. Sorry about this one, can’t really control his volume when he's nervous. He was a treat to have in the trenches.”

At length, James asked the boy his name. It turned out to be Remus Lupin. James said he had never heard of the name, but he had. He had overheard his father refer to “poor Lyall Lupin” a few times, but James didn’t think that was the best point of recognition. James then asked the boy where he had been stationed. The boy stared at his shoes, nearly shaking, and James was afraid that perhaps he had shell shock, but the boy then replied quietly that he didn't fight due to poor health.   
This actually made sense to James, given the boy’s ill looking appearance. The three boys then discussed rugby, or rather, James discussed rugby while Remus looked rather stunned and Peter played with a deck of cards. After prompting him, James learned that Remus was journeying to London to start a new job. James described his and Peter’s reason for going, and Remus seemed slightly amused.   
The train finally arrived, and the three young men got off, onto the platform. Remus, from the smoke presumably, began to cough and couldn't seem to catch his breath. James was worried that he might faint, so he placed an arm on Remus’ shoulder, to support him if he should fall. 

“Alright there mate?” asked James.

Remus nodded, and walked up the stairs away from the platform, still appearing quite pale and out of breath. James and Peter followed. When they were clear of the platform, James said, “Well now, it was very nice to meet you Mister Lupin.”

“Oh God, don’t call me Mister Lupin,” said Remus. 

James laughed loudly at how immediate Remus’ reaction to this address has been.

“I only mean thats what people call my father,” said Remus quickly.

James tried to smile kindly. He hadn’t been laughing at Remus at all, and wanted him to know that.

“Well, Remus,” he said, “I hope that you enjoy London. Goodbye, mate.”

“Goodbye,” said Remus. “It was nice to meet you.”

And with that, the three men went their two separate ways, Remus in one, James and Peter in the other. And James thought to himself how much he hoped to see Remus again. He was a bit quiet, but had been kind and genuine, which were traits James most admired, but thought very hard to find.


	5. Chapter V

The dinner party was a nightmare for Sirius. He was unlucky enough to be seated between Mister Greyback, who flirted disgustingly with the younger ladies of the party all night, and Alecto Carrow, who would not shut up about his political views, not matter how in poor taste it was.  
To make matters worse, Sirius’ birthday was approaching, rather quickly in fact. This year it fell on a Monday, and Sirius would not be home until Wednesday. Sirius knew full well that his father had no plans to celebrate his eldest son’s birth, whether they were home or not. But the fact that Sirius was away, and would most likely be attending another dinner party, made things appear quite horrible.  
When the day finally arrived, yes, in fact, Orion had scheduled another dinner party. This one was to be at the London home of Sir Barty Crouch, a very important man in Orion’s circle. Sirius couldn’t care less about this party. But he was required to go anyway. To make matters worse, however, Regulus was sulking because he felt extremely guilty about forgetting Sirius’ birthday gift at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had told him to not worry about it, but Regulus was annoyed with himself all the same.  
When the three men returned to the London house after Crouch’s party, Sirius dashed upstairs to get undressed and into bed as fast as possible, hoping to bypass any discussions with his father about Sirius’ mostly likely rude behavior. He climbed the stairs, two at a time, and entered his room. He took off his shoes, and began untying his bowtie, when he heard an odd sound coming from his window, as though someone was throwing pebbles at it. He opened the curtains and looked down at the street below. He was greeted by the grinning faces of none other than Peter Pettigrew and James Potter.

******

Remus walked down the street away from the train platform, and away from James and Peter, smiling. The two boys had been very nice, and most understanding of Remus’ not having fought in the war. This put Remus at ease, as he now hoped that the others he met might be the same way.  
Remus peered at the address of The Burrow, and looked around him. It was supposed to be somewhere close by, but he wasn't quite sure where. Having been in the city only a handful of times he didn't know how to quite grasp the streets and building numbers. He felt his heart speed up and realized he was lost. He looked around frantically, thinking what a fool he must look like, when a gruff voice asked him, “Boy, what are you doing?”  
Remus whirled around, and was greeted by the most bizarre sight. An old man, with a withered and scared face stood before him. He had wild, graying hair, and glass eye that was painted blue, thus not matching his other one, which was a dark brown, nearly black. He wore an emerald green overcoat and a black vest with a pocket watch. A large cane stood in his left hand.

“I’m-I’m trying to find The Burrow. Its a-” Remus stuttered in reply to the man’s question. 

“I know what it is.”

“Oh,” said Remus. “Could you show me where I might find it?”

The man regarded Remus carefully. His glass eye seemed to move as well as his real one, and Remus found this to be most disconcerting. 

“You know Molly? Arthur?”

“No, but Albus Dumbledore does. He sent me.”

The man’s entire demeanor then changed. He seemed to relax, and almost to smile.

“Good man, Dumbledore.” 

“Yes,” said Remus.

There was a pause, as the man almost seemed to be considering something. Whatever it was, it caused him to reach the conclusion to grasp Remus firmly by the shoulder, turn him around, and say, “Its this way.”  
The man lead Remus down the lefthand side of the street, and around a corner. Finally he stopped. Before him and Remus was a small, rundown London apartment. It was covered in ivy, and had a sign hanging from one window that said, “The Burrow,” in peeling, red letters.

“Thank you,” said Remus. “I hope I haven't brought you too far out of your way.”

“You haven't at all,” said the man. “I live here.”

“Oh,” said Remus. “Well, I am to also.”

The man smiled. 

“I thought as much,” he said.

The two walked up the small flight of steps to the door. The man took his cane and rapped on the door slowly three times. Remus heard footsteps from behind it. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a women of about thirty. She had ginger hair and kind, brown eyes. She wore a faded, blue dress with a dirty white apron over it.

“Mad-Eye!” She cried. “Who is this?”

Realizing that he’d never introduced himself to the man, Mad-Eye, presumably, Remus spoke.

“Remus Lupin,” he said. “Albus Dumbledore sent me here.”

“Oh yes!” said the woman. “We’ve been expecting you.”

And with that, the woman ushered Mad-Eye and Remus into the apartment.

“I fear I was rude,” Mad-Eye said. “I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Alastor Moody.”

“But call him Mad-Eye,” said the woman. “We all do.”

Remus looked towards Alastor Moody for confirmation of this, and he nodded. 

“Well, thank you, Mad-Eye, for your help,” said Remus.

“I’m Molly Weasley,” said the woman. “Co-owner of The Burrow. My husband, Arthur, is the other owner. He’ll be home from work around six. We eat dinner at seven and breakfast and eight in the morning. Your room is on the second floor on the left- number four. We have nine rooms for rent here, twelve people in all, not including Arthur, myself, and our son Bill, so its rather crowded but most people find it all right. Can I get you some tea, dear?”

Remus found his head spinning and his heart quicken from this sudden wealth of information. Mad-Eye came to his rescue however.

“Give the boy a moment to settle in, Molly,” he said.

“Yes, I should. You're right. Here’s your key,” said Molly, handing him an old, metal key. “Go up to your room and come down when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” said Remus. He smiled, and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. It was rather quiet, considering the number of people living there, but he suspected most were out at work. He walked down the upstairs hall, and found his room. He placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open.  
Remus was relived. The room was quite nice. There was a small bed in one corner with a fading, red quilt atop it. There was a desk in another corner. A door on the left wall lead to a small washroom. There was also a old wardrobe on the other side of the room. And on the left wall, a window looked out to an alleyway.   
It would be very different from the country, but Remus knew he could make it a home. 

******

“Good God!” whispered Sirius to the men below. “What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you, of course!” shouted James.

“I appreciate it very much,” said Sirius. “But please keep it down unless you want my father to find you.”

“Sorry!” whispered James. There was a pause. 

“Well? Are you coming down?” he asked.

Sirius laughed softly. 

“Of course! Just give me a minute to change and make sure my father has gone to bed.”

“Okay! But be quick!” said James. “We have big plans!”

******

Remus placed his clothes carefully into the wardrobe. He placed his books, and pencils and paper for writing letters on the desk. He then walked back downstairs. He checked the clock as he walked into the kitchen. It read two o’clock. Remus was to meet Mister Shacklebolt at two thirty.  
Molly Weasley was at the sink doing dishes.

“Excuse me,” said Remus. “But how long is the walk to The Order of the Phoenix?”

“Oh, hello dear!” said Molly. “Why its scarcely ten minutes.” 

“Oh,” said Remus. “Thank you. Thats good. I start work there tonight.”

“Yes, Mister Dumbledore told me!” said Molly. “Kingsley is a fine man and a kind employer; he’ll be good to you.”

This made Remus very happy to hear. And so, after drinking the cup of tea Molly made for him in what seemed like seconds, Remus set off down he street towards The Order of the Phoenix.   
He arrived and realized immediately that it was tad sketchy. He had, in fact, passed it several times before even noticing it. It was in an alleyway and down a small slight of stairs. It had peeling blue door with black cursive writing that read the name of the establishment. Remus trusted Mister Dumbledore however, and so he entered without hesitation. The bar was completely empty, and only a few lights were visible. He made his way around the perimeter until he found a door labeled “Office.” He knocked at it. 

“Come in,” said a deep voice from behind the door.

Remus entered.  
There sat a man who’s appearance shocked Remus. Now he understood what Mister Dumbledore had meant by not judging him by it. Kingsley Shacklebolt was black. Remus had never heard of a man of color owning his own business. Remus was surprised, but he was no bigot, and he respected Mister Shacklebolt immediately. 

“I’m Remus Lupin,” he said. “Albus Dumbledore sent me.” 

“Yes,” said Mister Shacklebolt.

There was silence.

“I was wondering-” said Remus, but Mister Shacklebolt cut him off. 

“Have a seat,” he said.

Remus stepped towards Mister Shacklebolt, and as he sat down, noticed that Mister Shacklebolt’s suit was made of dark blue velvet, and he also wore one gold earring.

“So,” said Mister Shacklebolt. “You’re to arrive at eight thirty each night, except Sunday and Monday which you will have off. You’ll receive your pay Saturday night. Does that sound all right?”

“Yes,” said Remus. “Perfect.”

“Good,” replied Mister Shacklebolt. “Now you're to wear whatever suits you, but make sure your shoes are shined. I can’t stand scuffed shoes.”

Remus looked down at his only pair of shoes, which he was wearing, of course. They were heavily scuffed and the bottom was splitting off slightly on the left one. Mister Shacklebolt noticed Remus’ concern.

“Something the matter?” he asked.

Remus attempted to speak but anxiety overcame him, and he felt faint. 

“Stand up,” said Mister Shacklebolt. “And walk over here.”

Remus wasn't sure at first if he could, but after a breath he did.

“Oh, that’ll never do,” said Mister Shacklebolt, inspecting Remus’ shoes. “Thats not good at all.”

“I apologize, sir,” said Remus quickly. “I’ll see if I can-”

Again, Mister Shacklebolt cut Remus off. 

“What size are you?” he asked. 

“Sorry?” said Remus.

“What size are you?” repeated Mister Shacklebolt. 

“43. I think.” said Remus uncertainly. 

Mister Shacklebolt stood slowly, without saying another word. He went to the closet and, after some digging, pulled out a pair of brightly shined black shoes. 

“These belonged to our last bartender. A Mister Shunpike. Left us for the trolly business. Should fit you fine. ”

Mister Shacklebolt handed the shoes to Remus, who took them tentatively. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said. “What do I owe you for these?”

“Nothing,” said Mister Shacklebolt. “Just be a good worker. Nice to everyone who comes in. And I mean that, too. We get some strange folks in here most nights. Those shoes are yours, though. I trust Mister Dumbledore.” 

Mister Shacklebolt seemed to pause for a second, lost in his own thoughts. 

“He’s got style,” Mister Shacklebolt finally said. 

Remus almost burst out laughing. “Style” was not a word he often associated with Mister Dumbledore, who wore the same threadbare suit and red and blue tie everyday, but he nodded to Mister Shacklebolt all the same.  
After a short discussion of his pay and the rest of his schedule (he would be to leave the bar at three each night, or rather, morning), Remus thanked Mister Shacklebolt, and left the office.  
Before he exited the bar area, however, a glimmer caught his eye. He turned around and noticed a large mirror standing in one corner. Remus walked towards it, and noticed the curious title that was above it. “The Mirror of Erised” it read. Remus looked at his reflection and almost laughed again. He was clutching the new shoes as if they would run away. He loosened his grip and noticed another curious thing. His scars seemed to not be there. But Remus dismissed it as a trick of the light, and walked out of the empty bar.


	6. Chapter VI

Sirius laughed loudly when he finally made it down to the street after changing out of his dress clothes, and ensuring that his father was in his room. James embraced Sirius and lifted him off his feet. (James loved to show off his strength.) Sirius embraced Peter as well, and the three set off down the empty street. 

“Where the hell are we going?” laughed Sirius.

“Its a surprise, silly! Just like this!” said James, gesturing wildly to himself and Peter.

“Well, first, I must thank you for ‘this!’” said Sirius, mocking James' gesture. “But how ever did you get here?”

“We took the train,” said Peter.

“Helpful, Peter,” said James, sarcastically. 

The three laughed. 

“Well,” said James. “I take it you mean how did we find your London address.”

“Yes!” said Sirius.

“That is quite the story,” James went on to say. “I asked Lily who said Xenophilous Lovegood might know because his girlfriend Pandora is friends with Ivy Parkinson who knows Narcissa, so he asked her, Pandora that is, to ask Ivy but Ivy didn't know so she asked Narcissa. And Narcissa did know, of course, so she told Ivy who told Pandora who told Xenophilous who told Lily who told me.”

“Well,” said Sirius. “If only I followed any of that.”

The three laughed again as James lead them around a corner. 

“Really, though,” said Sirius. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to someplace that Lily said a batty old man from a bookstore recommend to her.”

“What a source,” said Sirius, grinning.

“Well, she trusted him,” said James. “So I do too.”

And with that, he dashed down the street, initiating a race between the three young men, that Sirius, of course, won. 

******

Remus was quite nervous for his first night at The Order of the Phoenix. He wasn't at all sure what to expect. All he knew was what Mister Shacklebolt had told him about “strange folks” coming in.  
When it was eight o’clock, Remus decided he should leave, it being best to be early his first night. When he arrived, Mister Shacklebolt had been kind enough to leave a sheet with a list of the most asked for drinks, and what they were comprised of. Remus was actually rather excited by this. It reminded him of the chemistry books from his father’s office that he had read.  
When the doors of the bar opened at nine o’clock, it was slow at first. But, around eleven things started to pick up rather quickly. Remus, making mostly Butterbeers (The Order of the Phoenix’s most popular drink) Firewhiskys (another popular choice), occasionally found himself conversing with the people who came in. He found that no one seemed put off by his scars, and even better, no one seemed to want to discuss the war. A jazz band was set up near the front, and was playing bizarre tune after bizarre tune. They called themselves, “The Weird Sisters,” which Remus knew to be a reference to Macbeth, but their songs had nothing to do with Shakespeare. They were mostly comprised of nonsense words like “hippogriff” and “alohomora.” But Remus enjoyed it all the same. It was exciting, and very different from the country.  
Suddenly, a small gang of raucous boys bounded in, and Remus was greeted by the sight of none other than James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. These two boys were lead, however, by a handsome young man with wavy black hair and dark, glittering eyes, who Remus could only assume to be the friend they had intended on surprising- Sirius.

*****

“Alright,” said James, pointing to a dark hallway. “Here we are.”

Sirius stared at him, baffled.

“Go on!” said Peter. 

Sirius did, and finally noticed the door.

“‘The Order of the Phoenix,’” he read aloud. “Is this what those Americans call a… What is it? A speakeasy?” 

“Why yes!” said James. “Now go!”

“Alright!” shouted Sirius. He then flung the door open, and jumped inside. 

He was greeted by the sights and sounds of tipsy ladies and gentlemen, and a loud jazz band. And he couldn't help but notice the bartender, who was a lanky young men of about his own age, who had beautiful, hazel eyes.

******

Remus watched as the three boys strode confidently over to the bar. He smiled as James looked up and realized who he was now staring at.

“Why! Its Lupin!” he practically shouted. 

“Yes,” said Remus. “Hello, its very good to see you.”

Sirius looked thoroughly confused. 

“Sirius, this is Remus Lupin,” explained James. “We met on the train.”

“You didn't say you'd be working here!” said Peter.

“I didn’t know you…” said Remus, unsure of what to say next. 

“Well, in any case,” said James. “We’re very glad to see you. Remus, this is our good friend Sirius Black.”

Remus’ heart jumped into his throat.  
Remus didn’t know many details from the accident, and events leading up to it, that caused his scars. But one detail he did know was Fenrir Greyback, the reason for everything, was friends with the Blacks. 

“Nice to meet you,” said Remus, quietly. 

Sirius nodded, and smiled broadly. 

Remus tried to trust James’ and Peter’s judgment, but he could not truly be sure. 

“Well,” said James, finally. “How about three Firewhiskys?”

“Of course,” replied Remus.

The night wore on, and Remus watched, amused, as James, Peter, and Sirius flirted and danced with all the girls in the room. Remus watched Sirius the most, as much as he tried not to. Sirius seemed to have endless energy and confidence, but there was something different about him, something that Remus couldn't quite place.  
Suddenly, it hit him- Sirius didn't look at the girls as he flirted and danced, he looked at the boys. He looked girls’ boyfriends, he looked at the trumpet player, he looked at the men smoking at the bar, and when Remus wasn't looking, he looked at Remus.  
Remus then began to think about himself. Did he look at girls? Or did he look at boys? Or did he look at both? Or maybe neither? Remus settled that he didn't really look at either, because he was there to work, and didn't have the time. But from that moment, Remus suspected that Sirius might be different in his sexuality. Sirius might be what Remus’ father would call a sodomite, and what Remus’ mother would call, correcting him, a homosexual, as it was more respectful.  
At three o’clock, James, Peter, and Sirius said goodbye, and exited The Order of the Phoenix. Before they left, however, James left wrote his address on a piece of paper, and handed it to Remus.

“Stop by sometime!” he shouted as he left, smiling. 

Remus was surprised.

“Thank you!” he called to James, as the door closed behind the three boys. 

Remus regarded the scrap of paper. The address was of a place in Highgate. Now, Remus knew James must be wealthier than himself, as this wasn't hard to do, but Highgate houses were very often owned by Lords. And, Remus began to wonder if James was perhaps the son of one.

*****

“Thank you so much, mates,” said Sirius before he quietly slipped back into his family’s London house. 

“Our pleasure,” said James, grinning. “Come by to my place soon; we’re staying here for about another week.” 

“I will,” said Sirius, and he closed the door behind himself. 

He walked quietly up the stairs, cringing as one creaked beneath his feet. But he made it to his room without awakening anyone. He changed into his nightclothes and got into bed. He dreamt of more drinking, or trumpet players and bartenders, and of London at its best. 

******

Remus arrived back at the burrow around three thirty. He slipped quietly in, as to not wake anyone up. He made he way to his room, and lit a candle. He decided to write a quick letter to his father, to post in the morning, so that he knew that Remus was doing alright. 

Dear Da,

Greetings from London!  
The train here was quite good; I met two good men my age in my compartment. The Burrow is comfortable, and Mister Shacklebolt is very kind; he gave me a new pair of shoes to wear during work! The Order of the Phoenix is quite the place- small, with an odd group of people. But everyone I met tonight was good. The young men from the compartment were there!  
I hope to hear from you soon. Send Mum my love.

Yours,

Remus


	7. Chapter VII

Sirius woke up horribly hung over. This should not have been a surprise to him, seeing as he had had several Firewhiskys the previous night, but all the same he said aloud, miserably, “Why?”  
No one answered.   
He got dressed slowly, and made his way downstairs to breakfast. Only Regulus was at the table. He looked up and saw Sirius’ disheveled and tired appearance. 

“Are you ill?” asked Regulus.

“No,” said Sirius. “Just a long night.”

“Oh,” said Regulus, not understanding. Sirius caught this and finally said, “I mean to say that I was out last night with some friends. We went to a bar.” 

“Oh!” said Regulus, now getting it. “Thats sounds exciting.”

“It was,” replied Sirius. “A bit too exciting, I now realize.”

“If Father sees you and finds out he’ll murder you.”

“I know. But he won’t find out, so its all alright.”

******

Remus woke up around eleven o’clock. He was still a bit tired, but decided to get up all the same. He dressed, and walked downstairs, where he was greeted by the sight of a small boy with ginger hair sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of milk. 

“Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” said Remus.

“Who are you?” asked the boy.

“I’m Remus Lupin,” replied Remus. 

“I’m Bill,” said the boy. “I’m four.”

“Thats quite old.”

“No, its not. I bet you're older.”

“Well, you're right about that,” said Remus, entering the kitchen.

“I know,” said the boy.

“Well, its nice to meet you, Bill,” said Remus. “Do you know if your mother is around by any chance?”

“She's hanging laundry outside. I like dogs. Do you like dogs?”

“I do,” said Remus, smiling at this sudden change in topic. 

“Do you have a dog?”

“I do not,” said Remus. “I did when I was your age, however.” 

“What did you call it?”

“Snuffles.” 

“Thats a silly name!” cried Bill.

“Well, I didn’t name him that. So you can’t fault me.”

“Who named him?” 

“I don’t know. It was on his collar, but we never were able to find the real owners.”

Before Bill could respond, Molly entered carrying a basket of laundry. 

“Oh, hello, Remus!” she said, cheerfully. She set the laundry on the table. “Are you hungry? Theres some toast and jam left over from breakfast in the cupboard.”

“Thank you,” said Remus. And he walked towards where she had gestured. 

“Now Bill,” she said, turning to the four year old. “I hope you weren't bothering Mister Lupin.

Remus smiled and said, “He wasn’t.”

“Good,” said Molly.

“Mister Lupin had a dog when he was my age!” said Bill, loudly.

“Did he now?” said Molly.

“Does that mean I can have one?”

“No, Bill. I’ve told you- we live in the city. A dog wouldn't be happy here.”

“Oh,” said Bill, dejectedly. 

“He’s been asking for a dog for over a year now,” said Molly, to Remus. “But of course in London, that would never work.”

“I understand,” said Remus.

“Mister Lupin grew up in the country,” said Molly, to her son. “There was lots of room for a dog to run around and play. We don't have that here.”

“Okay,” said Bill, still sulking. But suddenly, he perked up, and said, “What about a wolf? Can I have a wolf?”

“Why don’t you go outside?” said Molly. “Maybe Jane is there, and you could play with her?”

“Yes!” shouted Bill. 

He jumped out of his chair, placed the milk glass in the sink, and ran down the hall.

“Don’t forget your coat!” called Molly.

“I won’t!” Bill called back, and he disappeared around the hall corner. A moment later, the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. 

“That boy has so much energy I don't know what to do with him most days.” 

“Does he go to school?” asked Remus.

“He’ll start next year at the church,” responded Molly.

Remus nodded.

“Didn’t you start school when you were five?” asked Molly.

“No,” said Remus. “I was homeschooled for a year, so I started when I was six.”  
“Your parents taught you?”

“My father mostly, but yes.”

“Oh my,” said Molly, surprised. “I cannot imagine teaching a boy of Bill’s age. However did they get you to focus and listen?”

Remus smiled, and said, “Well, I was a bit more sedated than Bill, I would say.”

Molly laughed. 

“I suppose most boys are then.”

Remus smiled again, and sat down with a piece of bread with jam. 

“Is that all you're having?” asked Molly, looking at Remus’ plate.

Remus looked at it as well, and answered, “Yes.”

“Dear,” said Molly. “Please take more. You're much too thin for my liking. Have another piece of toast or two when you're done with that one.”

And with that, Molly picked up the laundry basket again, and walked from the kitchen. 

******

Orion thankfully never ended up joining his sons for breakfast that morning. Sirius learned from a servant that he had gone out early to attend to some sort of business. Sirius decided now would then be the perfect time to telephone James at his London house.  
The Blacks had been one of the first families to acquire a telephone, which seemed silly to Sirius, as if they were the first who would they be calling? But Orion and Walburga wanted one all the same. Now however, time had passed, and many more families had them.  
Sirius called the operator, and was connected to the Potters in London. A woman’s voice answered his call. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Euphemia! Its Sirius Black.” 

“Sirius! How lovely it is to hear from you!” 

Sirius had met Euphemia several times, as he had gone to Potter’s regular home several times (unbeknownst to Orion). 

“I was wondering if I might speak to James?” 

“Of course. I’ll get him. One moment.”

After a moment, Sirius heard someone pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” he said.

“Hello, mate,” said James. “How are you?”

“Quite well. You?”

“Good. Would you like to come over? I take it your father isn't home as you're calling me.”

“Correct. And yes, I’d love to. Give me half an hour.”

Sirius walked back upstairs, but before he went to his room to get his coat, he stopped by Regulus’s room.

“Reg?” he said, as he knocked on the doorway.

“Yes?” Regulus replied. 

“I’m going over to James’ for a while. If Father asks, say I’m out getting my shoes shined or something.”

“Of course,” said Regulus, smiling.

“Good lad,” said Sirius. “Thanks.”

And he set off down the hallway again to his room.


	8. Chapter VIII

Sirius arrived at James Potter’s house at half past twelve. He knocked on the door, and was met by the butler, who let him. Sirius called up the stairs, “James! Its your nearest and dearest friend come to call on you!”  
James barreled down the stairs.

“My nearest and dearest friend? Why yes it is!”

The two boys shook hands and strode into the sitting room. 

“I was thinking,” said James. “Its a lovely day. We should go out.”

“You're forgetting something,” said Sirius. 

“Whats that?”

“My father, stupid! What if he sees me with you?”

“I’ll hide you in a dustbin then!”

Sirius laughed. 

“Well, fine, then! I suppose its alright. Whats life without a little risk?” 

The two boys then exited James’ house, and walked down the street together.

******

Remus Lupin wanted to find a bookstore. He knew this made him seem like an old man, but its what he wanted all the same. He wandered out of The Burrow after eating, and went exploring. He passed a bright street labeled “Diagon Alley,” and walked down it. He passed a store selling every animal under the sun- dogs, cats, owls, toads, ferries, and rabbits, an ice cream parlor, and a clothing shop until he finally found a store that had stacks and stacks of books in its windows. It was called Flourish and Blotts. He walked in, and immediately tried to see if there was a cartography section. There was, on the second floor, and for the next hour, Remus sat on the floor by a window and poured over book after book.

******

Sirius could not believe his luck. It was a beautiful day, he hadn't seen his father in hours, and the ice cream he was holding was delicious. He and James were sitting in the parlor people watching, when James suggested they go to Flourish and Blotts, so he could see if he could find a book that Lily might like, just to surprise her. Sirius agreed, and the two left the parlor.

******

“Good god!” shouted Remus Lupin.

He was sitting in the cartography section, leaning against a bookshelf, legs stretched out, when someone tripped over him, and fell flat on their face.

“Holy shit!” shouted the person. 

They scrambled up, and immediacy grinned.

“Mister Lupin! How nice to see you.”

It was none other than Mister Sirius Black. He stood before Remus, the light of nearby window making his hair shine and his eyes glitter. It took Remus’ breath away for a moment, perhaps too literally, as he gasped and started to cough. Sirius’ smile left his face, and he dropped to his knees.

“Alright, mate?” he said. 

Remus nodded as he caught his breath. When he finally did, Sirius sat back, and learned against the bookshelf. 

“Sorry,” said Remus.

“Don’t say that,” replied Sirius.

At that moment, James bounded up the stairs, calling Sirius’ name.

“Over here, James! Look who I found!” shouted Sirius.

“Well I’ll be!” exclaimed James. “If it isn't Lupin!”

Remus stood and smiled.

“Mister Potter,” he said, happily. 

“Remus,” said James. “What brings you to this establishment?”

“Cartography,” Remus said.  
James and Sirius started at him blankly. 

“Maps.”

More blank stares.

“Cartography is map making,” said Remus, slowly.

“So…” said James. “Books… about maps.”

“Yes,” said Remus.

“Interesting,” said Sirius.

“I think so,” said Remus, smiling. “Its fascinating, how maps relate to the stars. With ships, you see? Moving about, but staying in place. Static, yet inconsistent. Stable, yet variable. Fixed, yet… I apologize, I’m rambling about maps.”

“No, its interesting,” said Sirius, earnestly. “I’m named about the star, you know.”

“I wondered about that,” said Remus. “Are you parents astronomers?”

Sirius barked out a laugh. 

“No, far from that. I don’t think they care much about science.”

“Oh,” said Remus. “Why a star then?”

“Not sure,” replied Sirius. “Tradition, I suppose.”

“Or the fact that your parents are bonkers,” said James.

Sirius laughed. 

“Well, that too,” he said. 

Remus couldn't help but stare at Sirius. He was smiling, and optimistic, despite what Remus assumed was rocky relationship with his parents. Remus couldn't describe it any other way- Sirius was bright, like the star of his name.

“Care to join us on our search?” James then asked. “We’re looking for a book for my girl.”

“Oh,” said Remus. “Thats sweet. Whats her name?”

“Lily,” replied James, sighing. 

“Oh get a grip, James,” said Sirius. “He's insufferable,” he said to Remus. 

“I can see that,” said Remus.

Sirius laughed, and suggested that the four of them split up and find a book suitable for a young lady. James went with Peter downstairs to the cooking section, while Remus and Sirius stayed upstairs and searched about the fiction section there.  
The two of them searched the shelves for something exciting and adventure-filled, as Lily, according to Sirius, was “a bit of a boy in some ways.” Remus was reminded of the Lily he knew back in Kent, and smiled.  
After a time, James leapt up of the stairs saying he found a cookbook all about new American cooking, and since Lily was quite modern, it would do perfectly.  
The three boys left the bookshop laughing about some joke or another that James made, and Remus thought about how this must be what its like to have friends.


End file.
